Yū Nishinoya
|Nishinoya Yū}} was a second-year student at Karasuno High School. He served as the libero for the school's volleyball team, and was referred to by his teammates as "Karasuno's Guardian Deity" for his remarkable skill. Appearance Nishinoya is the shortest member in the team, standing at 159.3 cm (now at 160.5 cm as of chapter 207). Despite his shorter stature, he has a fairly muscular build. He regularly styles his wild dark brown hair by ruffling most of it upwards, adding 10 cm to his height; the tiny tuft of hair that falls over his forehead appears to be bleached a dirty blond. His eyes are brown and slanted. He tends to wear brightly colored shirts that typically have a random four-character idiom printed on either its front or back, such as "One-Man Army" or "Three-Point Headstand". In games, he wears an elbow pad on his right arm in addition to his uniform, unlike the rest of the team. Personality Nishinoya is a very energetic and temperamental person. His boisterous nature and crazy shenanigans can attract unwanted attention quite easily, which often goes badly for him. Although he hardly ever worries about the consequences of his actions (and may even revert to violence in order to vent out his anger on certain occasions), he is surprisingly considerate of his friends' feelings and insecurities. He has a quirky habit of spontaneously coming up with ridiculous names for the moves he executes while practicing receives. He is also unexpectedly shy when it comes to talking to girls he hasn't met before. Like Tanaka, Nishinoya has a large interest in Kiyoko Shimizu. Together, they try to approach her but are ultimately ignored. They cause a bit of a ruckus when this happens and are usually scolded by somebody, usually Daichi. When the series officially introduces Noya, he energetically approaches Kiyoko, which results in an off-screen slap. Nishinoya returns with a red cheek and a smile. Nishinoya can be extremely impatient, excitable and impulsive. As Tanaka puts it, "he simply gets too fired up for his own good." He doesn't bother to filter his words and is therefore prone to blurting out whatever he's thinking in a loud and tactless manner. In-game, however, his attitude changes drastically as he becomes incredibly focused and serious, remaining calm and doing everything in his power to provide the support his team needs until the very end. For this reason, everyone in the volleyball club respects him greatly. He is shown to be incredibly hard-working, once even continuously practicing more than 200 spike-block receives to the point that his legs stopped moving. Although he displays an incredible feat of confidence and fearlessness countless times, Nishinoya admits to himself that he was a "huge scaredy-cat" when he was a kid. He had many fears, which resulted into his grandfather training him so he could overcome those fears, teaching him that behind every fear is a wasted experience, and telling him to never be afraid to ask for help whenever the fear doesn't fade. This reflected Nishinoya's tenacity and courageous facade during matches, and served as an important matter in his character development sometime in the Nationals, due to the fact that he straight-forwardly tells the team about his childhood without a doubt even though he is being pushed into a corner. Background Nishinoya attended Chidoriyama Junior High. When they played against Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High, they lost 2-1. He received an award for his exceptional performance as a libero later that same year, which apparently made him famous. When asked why he chose to enter Karasuno, he said it was because he wanted to wear the school's black gakuran, which he thinks is "super cool," and added that he also considers the girls' uniform to be "super cute." He lives close to where Karasuno High is situated. At the beginning of March, when Asahi doesn't show up for practice, Nishinoya goes after him and yells at him for quitting the team. The vice principal comes up behind him, and Nishinoya knocks into him, causing him to break a nearby vase. Because of this, he is suspended from school for a week, and is banned from club activities for a month. It is revealed that when Nishinoya was a child he was actually scared of everything. However, his eccentric grandfather told him that being scared is a waste because it prevents you from experiencing life and from that day forward Nishinoya swallowed his fears and faced them all head on and became who he is today, but still dislikes moths and onions. Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc 'Aobajohsai Practice Match' While leaving Aobajohsai High after their practice match, Sawamura states that while they have little time left before the Interhigh preliminaries begin, it's about time for Karasuno's "Guardian Deity", Nishinoya, to return. 'Asahi and Nishinoya's Return' On their way home, Hinata, Kageyama, Sawamura, Sugawara and Tanaka discuss the upcoming Interhigh competition and the vital positions they currently lack. Kageyama brings up the team member who's about to return and asks what he's been up to. Tanaka answers he was suspended for a week and was banned from club activities for a month which prompts Hinata to ask if he's a delinquent. But Tanaka refutes and states that he's just a little too passionate but overly is a good guy. Tanaka adds that he's Karasuno's one and only prodigy, only it is no longer the case now as Kageyama has joined their team. Sawamura tells Hinata to also call him "senpai" and claims it will make him stupidly happy. While Kageyama is in the middle of serve practice, Nishinoya jumps in to intercept the ball and does a perfect serve receive which stuns Hinata and Kageyama. He compliments Kageyama's serve. Tanaka, Sugawara, and Sawamura arrive. Tanaka enthusiastically calls out to him which Nishinoya returns. Sawamura formally introduces him to the two first years. Hinata comments that Nishinoya is shorter than him which annoys the latter. Tanaka tries to calm Nishinoya down. When asked how tall he is, he answers he is 159 cm tall. He scolds Hinata about how being taller is not a big deal to get happy and cry about when Hinata shreds tears of joy upon meeting someone shorter than him since he started club activities. Nishinoya asks Kageyama, who he says has a mean look in his eyes, what junior high he is from. He loudly expresses his amazement when Kageyama answers he is from Kitagawa Daiichi, a powerhouse school, and tells he has played against them before and lost 2-1 and adds Kitagawa also had a guy with an amazing serve. Sugawara and Sawamura note Nishinoya's still boisterous behavior. Kageyama also asks Nishinoya what junior high is he from to which Nishinoya answers he is from Chidoriyama. Kageyama notes it's also a powerhouse and asks why he came to Karasuno. Nishinoya answers that it's because he likes the girls' uniform a lot, not to include the girls themselves who went beyond his expectations. He also adds that boys get to wear black gakuran, which for him is cool as he had blazers in junior high so he wanted to wear a gakuran so bad. He states that with these reasons plus Karasuno being close to his house, it was an easy decision to make. Nishinoya notices Kiyoko's arrival and rushes to meet her. Sugawara likens him to a storm, Hinata to an unexpected downpour. But Sawamura says his plays are surprisingly quiet. Nishinoya, now with a slap mark on his left face, asks if Asahi has come back. When Daichi answers no, he gets angry and calls Asahi a coward which Tanaka calls him out for. Nishinoya only retorts that a coward's a coward. He storms out of the gym saying if Asahi's not coming back, then neither is he. Hinata follows him outside and asks Nishinoya to teach him receives. Hinata asks if he's a libero, a defense specialist. Nishinoya asks if he thinks so because he is short. But Hinata says it's because he's good at receives and adds Daichi called him a "Guardian Deity". This flutters Nishinoya and asks if Daichi really said it. Hinata affirms, fluttering Nishinoya further. Hinata requests Nishinoya to teach him receives and calls him senpai, effectively winning Nishinoya over, albeit Nishinoya clarifying it's only to teach him and that it doesn't mean he's coming back to the club. Later in the evening, Nishinoya instructs the first years on receives but Hinata, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi do not understand. Tanaka states it's because Nishinoya only moves on pure instinct. Daichi and Takeda converse about the position of libero and how it will be encouraging if Nishinoya comes back as their libero. Daichi notes how with his small body, Nishinoya's presence is overwhelming and gives them peace of mind. Hinata suddenly asks Nishinoya who Asahi is. Nishinoya answers he is Karasuno's ace, or should be. Hinata expresses his intention of becoming an ace, which Nishinoya finds awesome and cheers him on. But later adds he's nowhere near as promising as their current ace. Nishinoya ponders on the admirability of the "ace" and how just the sound of it already has a cool ring to it while "setter" and "libero" look plain. But he proudly claims that what excites the crowd the most is not an incredible spike but rather when they see a super receive. He adds that since volleyball is a battle of height, libero might be the only position where a short player can thrive but he did not become a libero because of his height. He states even if he were 2-meter tall, he'd still play as a libero as it is the libero who is best at ensuring that the ball does not touch the floor, even if it can't be spiked or blocked. Nishinoya's explanation amazes Hinata and calls it cool. This flutters Nishinoya again. Nishinoya then asks Hinata what his specialty is, to which the latter answers, in a down tone, he is the decoy. Nishinoya only cheers Hinata saying if someone's spike can succeed thanks to the decoy, then his role is just as important. A flashback shows Nishinoya digging a ball and pondering on the fact that his job is to keep the rally going as he can't fight in the sky which is the domain of spikers but he will, without fail, get the ball to the spikers at their highest point. Regardless of how many times a wall bounces back the spike, as long as he can get the ball through, the ace will score. Nishinoya asks Karasuno's ace to call out for a toss, one more time. At practice the next day, Nishinoya enthusiastically yells "Rolling Thunder" while receiving a ball, shocking Sawamura and Tanaka into silence while Hinata looks on adoringly. Sawamura later compliments his receive. Tanaka laughs at his receive and asks where the "thunder" is as it's only a normal rolling receive. Sawamura scolds him and tells him not to move around while shouting something strange as it's dangerous. Kageyama, confused, asks why he had yelled. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi laugh. Nishinoya angrily orders the three to sit down so he can look down on them while he gives them a lecture. Hinata admiringly asks Nishinoya to teach him the move. Takeda arrives and notifies the team about the practice match against Nekoma High that he has arranged. Nishinoya approaches Sawamura and apologizes as he won't be participating in the practice match. He explains that despite wanting to practice with them if he were to participate in a match and win, it would be like proving that Karasuno can win without Asahi and he doesn't want it. Daichi approves but asks Nishinoya to join their training camp. The following day at practice, Tanaka asks Nishinoya what he did at his special training when he was banned. Nishinoya replies that he trained to receive balls that had been blocked and adds that he has yet to do it well but once he can do it properly, his teammates can spike without worry. Tanaka notes how Nishinoya seems to have new bruises every time he sees him and cries in his admiration, baffling Nishinoya. Coach Ukai temporarily joins Karasuno and arranges a practice match between Karasuno High and the Neighborhood Association Team. Nishinoya hesitates at the prospect of playing in a match, which Ukai notices. Sawamura tries to explain the situation but Ukai asks Nishinoya to participate as the libero of the Neighborhood Association. As Nishinoya rushes to join their visitors, Hinata suddenly shouts out Asahi's arrival, to which Nishinoya perks up. He looks on as Asahi enters the gymnasium. Sugawara joins the neighborhood team as setter and cheers Nishinoya to do some nice receives. Nishinoya answers naturally and glances at Asahi before going to the court. The practice match starts and the neighborhood team scores. Nishinoya compliments Sugawara's toss. Sugawara thanks him but says it's only because the neighborhood team adjusts to him and that his toss still needs work. Sugawara states that nonetheless, they have to make the game not wholly reliant on the ace. Nishinoya comments on how Sugawara has gotten cooler, which joys the setter. Hinata scores for their team and is now his turn to serve when Asahi suddenly speaks. Asahi tells Nishinoya that he does want to which confuses the latter. Asahi expounds that no matter how many times he's blocked, he does want to hit the ball one more time. Nishinoya answers that that's all that matters and enough to hear. Nishinoya mentally says that his job is strictly to connect everyone as he can't fight in the spikers' domain, the sky, but if he can keep the rally going, their ace will definitely score - and he will keep the ball in play even if it rebounds off the wall of blockers. Nishinoya successfully saves a ball Asahi hit that was blocked by the opposing team. He calls out to Asahi, their ace, to call out for the toss one more time. The match continues and Nishinoya proudly watches on as Asahi calls out to Sugawara to toss the ball to him. Asahi successfully breaks through Kageyama, Tsukishima and Tanaka's block and scores for their team. Asahi compliments his block follow receive while Nishinoya only widely smiles back in reply. Nishinoya scolds Asahi, telling him he can't jump anymore due to skipping practice for a month. Asahi embarrassingly apologizes. As the match continues, Nishinoya witnesses for the first time Hinata and Kageyama's quick attack combo which stuns him and the rest of the first-timers. He calls out to Hinata to compliment him, adding that he ended up just watching without even realizing it. Continuing the match, Nishinoya receives a ball and brings it to Sugawara, who then tosses to Asahi. Their team scores as he Hinata fails to block the ball. Nishinoya and the rest of Karasuno team members rush to Hinata when the latter was hit by Asahi's spike after spacing out in the middle of the match. Nishinoya scolds Asahi when he shakes after being fluttered by Kageyama's words, which was addressed to Hinata and his jealousy of Asahi's hit power. The match continues and Hinata scores for their team. Nishinoya gladly looks on as Hinata states he no longer thinks his role as the decoy is lame. The match approaches its climax. Hinata decoys for the Karasuno team, allowing Tanaka to get the chance to hit the ball as the neighborhood blockers have marked Hinata. Nishinoya, however, receives the ball and sends it to Sugawara. The match ends with the neighborhood team as the winner, 2-0. The boys discuss the practice match and how they're complete now. When Sawamura states that the reliable Nishinoya has returned, Nishinoya proudly affirms, only to be embarrassed as Sawamura reminds him to never shove the vice-principal again. Nishinoya joins in with his teammates for the post-game cheer. 'Nekoma Practice Match' Karasuno boys' volleyball club starts their Golden Week training camp where the members stay in a training facility. Hinata runs around the facility in excitement, with Tsukishima commenting what's fun about having to spend all day around a bunch of guys who stink. Nishinoya and Tanaka retort that there's no way the air within 500-m radius of Kiyoko stinks. Sugawara however tells them Kiyoko lives nearby and, as such, will go home at the end of each day, breaking the two's spirit. Come shower time, Hinata tells Tanaka there's someone else besides the volleyball team in the building, spooking the latter. Deep in terrified conversation, Nishinoya walks in on them. The two shouts in shock and fright. Confused, Nishinoya asks what's the ruckus is about and warns them they'll make Sawamura mad. Hinata realizes he didn't recognize Nishinoya because Nishinoya's hair is flattened, as opposed to his usual appearance. On the first day of Golden Week Training Camp, Nishinoya and the rest of the team train at the school's gymnasium. on their way out for lunch break, Nishinoya cheers on a tired-looking Yamaguchi to pick up the pace. At their dinner, Tsukishima notes Hinata and Kageyama's huge appetite with Yamaguchi adding it's making him feel like he's gonna puke. Nishinoya overhears the two and orders them to eat up even if they've got to choke it down. He adds that at their current state, they'll wither and die when summer comes. He scolds Hinata when the latter asks for Yamaguchi's food and tells him to let Yamaguchi eat properly. The next morning, Coach Ukai reveals Karasuno's starting line up for their practice match against Nekoma. The line up consists of Tanaka, Sawamura, and Asahi as wing spikers, Kageyama as the setter, Tsukishima and Hinata as middle blockers, and Nishinoya as libero. After practice, Nishinoya confronts Asahi and straightforwardly asks him if he doesn't feel sorry for Ennoshita, not to mention Sugawara, who both didn't make it to the starting line up, shocking the two. He adds that naturally only the strong can stand on the court, scaring Asahi further. But Ennoshita states that it's not like he's always been dedicated to volleyball, and has even ran away from it, too. Nishinoya however comments that if he becomes stronger in body and spirit, he can snatch the regular spot from Asahi, fair and square, but his words only rattles Ennoshita. Nishinoya brushes his reaction off and adds as an afterthought that he has to snatch the regular spot from Tanaka first. The next day, Karasuno's jersey uniforms arrive and Nishinoya immediately wears his. Hinata notes Nishinoya's jersey is the only orange one as opposed to the rest of the team's black jersey. Nishinoya proudly explains it's because he's a star player after all, which amazes Hinata. Kageyama, however, retorts to Hinata that it's because Nishinoya is the libero, who goes on and off the court many times, so the color is different to distinguish him from the rest of the team. The day of the practice match against the Cats arrives. Nishinoya and the rest of Karasuno team meet up with Nekoma at Karasuno Sports Gymnasium. The two teams warm up inside the gym before their practice match. Sawamura makes a pep talk before the gathered Karasuno members. The practice match begins with Nekoma's setter, Kenma, serving first. The ball goes straight to Asahi who fails to cleanly receive the ball. Nishinoya shouts at him that it's because he slacked off for a month. Asahi timidly apologizes. Nishinoya enters the game and cleanly receives a spike from one of Nekoma's spiker. Kageyama sets the ball to Asahi and successfully lands it on the Nekoma court. Nishinoya and Hinata energetically cheer Asahi on. Nishinoya rotates to the front and switches out with Tsukishima. Sometime in the game, Nishinoya switches in again. Karasuno earns a point and Nishinoya switches out with Hinata. The match progresses with Nekoma gradually becoming accustomed to Hinata and Kageyama's quick attack. Kenma suddenly dumps the ball on Karasuno's side of the court. Nishinoya fails to save the ball before it reaches the ground and screams in frustration. Taketora spikes the ball but Tanaka successfully receives it. Nishinoya connects with the ball and sends it to Kageyama who lands it on Nekoma's side and earns Karasuno a point. The match continues and Kenma sets to Kuroo who spikes the ball. Nishinoya tries to run after it but it lands on the ground, effectively causing Nekoma to catch up with Karasuno's score. Karasuno and Nekoma earn points bringing the match at 22-24 with Nekoma at set point. Nekoma serves which Nishinoya receives then sends to Kageyama. Hinata tries a quick attack but Inuoka ultimately shuts it down. The match ends at 22-25, in favor of Nekoma. Interhigh Arc 'Karasuno vs Tokonami' 'Karasuno vs Date Tech' 'Karasuno vs Aobajohsai' 'Loss and Decisions' Tokyo Expedition Arc Spring High Preliminary Arc 'Karasuno vs Ohgiminami' 'Karasuno vs Kakugawa' 'Karasuno vs Johzenji' 'Karasuno vs Wakutani South' 'Karasuno vs Aobajohsai' 'Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa' 'Aftermath' Tokyo Nationals Arc 'Preparation for Nationals' 'Karasuno vs Tsubakihara' 'Karasuno vs Inarizaki' 'Karasuno vs Nekoma' Statistics Nishinoya's skills in defense are said to be unparalleled. The level of proficiency he demonstrates in his position as a libero has caused his captain to refer to him as a "guardian deity", and his skills were also acknowledged by Nekoma's libero, Yaku. He has supremely fast reflexes, swift feet, and flexible arms. He can receive volleys that most teams would usually deem impossible, and keep the ball in play and connected. One of his techniques, "Rolling Thunder", is based on him performing a dive-and-roll receive. Nishinoya is good at acting on the spur of the moment, adapting to the flow of the game as it is required. This turned out to be a vital asset to Karasuno in their revenge game against the famed "Iron Wall", wherein Noya made the split-second decision of using his foot in order to prevent the ball from hitting the ground since he knew he could not reach it with his hands in time. That move alone earned him the immediate astonishment and heartfelt praise of the entire stadium, including several volleyball veterans, a number of players from rival teams, and even his normally critical coach. Height and reach, as of mid-November: * Fingertip Height: 208 cm * Jumping Reach: 302 cm (spike) / 290 cm (block) Skills *'Libero Toss': Nishinoya distinguishes himself from other liberos with his participation in offense. Despite struggling with it initially, he is now capable of jumping behind the attack line and performing a libero toss either to Asahi or his other teammates in a synchronized attack. This is especially helpful under the circumstances where Kageyama or Sugawara are forced to make the first touch. However, the move is not without drawbacks: given that it is effectively an all-out synchronized attack, there won't be anyone to defend again if it was blocked. *'Overhand Receives': Nishinoya originally has an obvious weakness in overhand receives and is particularly weak at receiving jump floaters. Since then, he has made immense improvements practicing with teammate Kinoshita. He is now better equipped to deal with different types of serves and spikes. *'Spiking: '''While playing as a libero, it is against the rules for Nishinoya to spike. In the extra Nisekyū!!, Nishinoya enters as a spiker in a volleyball beach tournament, where he demonstrates his ability to spike in an attack he called "Small Big Thunder".Nisekyū!! Relationships Karasuno High *'Asahi Azumane: Nishinoya and Azumane have a strangely complicated relationship. Nishinoya deeply trusts and admires Asahi. However, the latter’s low spirits and utter lack of self-esteem often set the enthusiastic libero off, and have been the cause of some serious friction between the two. Nishinoya believes it is his personal responsibility to point out his senpai’s flaws, resulting in Azumane feeling more disheartened. At the same time, Nishinoya tries to support and encourage him as much as he possibly can, and becomes exceptionally flustered and apologetic if he fails to receive a ball in the ace's presence. Asahi, on the other hand, adamantly refuses to put the blame for any missed shots or lost games on Nishinoya, and is instead quick to marvel at his underclassman's passion and advanced abilities. He has even gone so far as to call Nishinoya "a seemingly perfect player" and wishes to improve himself so that he doesn't let him down in their future matches. *Ryūnosuke Tanaka: As a result of their similar personalities, Tanaka is probably the person Nishinoya gets along the best with. Aside from nonstop goofing, the two work quite well together in games. Tanaka holds Nishinoya's skills in the highest regard and takes pride in having him on his team, never failing to compliment him on a successful receive. They both have a crush on the volleyball club's manager, Kiyoko Shimizu, but instead of being rivals, they actively team up to "protect" her from any potential "outside threats" (namely boys from other schools). They also hate people like Oikawa who gets more attention from girls.They appear to be very close, as Nishinoya is the only second year that is implied to keep clothes at Tanaka's house (or else be comfortable enough wearing Tanaka's own), as seen during the second year study session. They are nearly always shown sitting together on the bus and are the only two characters to have slept on one another's shoulder, and their usual celebratory method involves Nishinoya allowing Tanaka to lift him high in the air in often ridiculous poses. *Shōyō Hinata: Nishinoya provides Hinata with lots of practical advice, both on and off the court. He has openly admitted that he considers his underclassman to be a genuinely good person and an amazing player. In fact, Nishinoya felt so touched when he first heard Hinata call him "senpai" (Mr. Upperclassman in the english dubbing) and "awesome" that he not only volunteered to teach the latter the proper way to receive but also offered to buy him two popsicles. Nishinoya has also stated that Hinata is one of the few people that truly understands what a libero is: someone who's good at receives. (Most people think being short equates to being a good libero). Nishinoya is one of the few people who call Hinata by his first name. Quotes }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Trivia *Favorite Food: Gari-Gari Kun! (Soda flavor) *Current Concern: None! *Nishinoya wears white gym shoes with red accents. * He has gotten suspended from school for a week and suspended from club activities for a month. *He said that he came to Karasuno because of the uniforms (the girls' are cute and the boys' black uniforms look super cool) and the short distance between the school and his home. *He is known, as the Guardian Deity of Karasuno High Volleyball Club. *During the team's first training camp, Hinata didn't recognize Nishinoya due to the fact that after bathing, his normally swept-up hair was down instead, and thus decreased his height by 10 cm. **If his listed height includes his hair when styled up, then Nishinoya is only 149.3 cm tall (or 150.5 cm after chapter 207). *In the 35th Volume of the manga, Daichi says that he has never seen anyone who looks that good with a stick before. *Nishinoya's hair when swept up is 10 cm (4 inches) tall. *According to Tanaka, the only type of movie Nishinoya will watch is over-the-top action, where he usually yells in excitement in the middle of the film. *His worst subject is contemporary literature. *He attended Chidoriyama Junior High, a middle school in the Miyagi Prefecture. *During Ennoshita's flashbacks of his first year, Nishinoya is seen with completely black hair; meaning he dyed his hair sometime after that year's summer vacation, but before the Newcomer's Match against Date Tech. However, this clashes with Nishinoya's flashback to his childhood in the manga, where he is seen as a young child with his signature blonde streak. Whether his streak is natural or dyed is still to be confirmed. * Asahi and Nishinoya are foils. Their birthdays are inverse (01/01 and 10/10), as are their heights and personalities (and even their name kanji contrast each other - respectively 'east' and 'west', 'peak' and 'valley', 'morning sun' and 'evening'). They are also the two best-known, talented, and accomplished members of the team other than Kageyama. *His star sign is Libra. *When asked about Nishinoya's name origin, Furudate said, "The evening sun that sets in the western valley! But I still think the name Yū doesn’t fit Nishinoya!"Haikyū!! Guidebook *He is likely ambidextrous. *He received the most votes for the libero position on the 'Dream Team' poll and was hence chosen as the libero on the Readers' Dream Team. *In Haikyuu's first popularity poll, Nishinoya placed 3rd with 5,704 votes. In the second, he placed 6th with 6,852 votes. *He is officially the series' third-biggest eater. *As a child, he 'was a huge scaredy-cat' who was 'scared of bugs, scared of dogs, scared of birds' and so on. *He hates onions and moths. *He fights with other players from other schools because he likes Kiyoko Shimizu and the players from other schools flirt with her. *In the short chapter Nisekyū!!, Nishinoya is seen spiking. *His favorite play is the Rolling Thunder. *When Hinata was naming his back minus, Nishinoya advised Hinata to add Thunder to the name. *'''Nomenclature: **Yū (夕) - Evening **Nishinoya (西谷) - West Valley *When he gets excited, Nishinoya has a habit of placing his hands on the shoulders of the nearest person and uses this to stabilize himself as he jumps up and down in the air, kicking his feet up so it almost looks as if he's attempting to do a handstand in mid-air. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Liberos Category:2nd Year Category:Chidoriyama Junior High